rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Part 3, Chapter 1
It had been ten years since the battle in space. Technology had been reverse engineered from the new Destroyers, and used to expand. Now, the Brawlers had seats of honor, and the solar system had been colonized. The Galactic States of Humanity had been formed, and at the vote of leaders from many debates, under the U.S. Constitution. Space travel was common now, and each planet had great tourism. Earth, however, had been exhausted during the transition, and was now a barren wasteland. The other planets had been successfully planted on through technology, and Earth was on a slow path to recovering its resources naturally. (scene is on Earth) (this starts playing) Necronoid: Necrogan....the time has come. Cadounus walked in. Necronoid: Timely as usual...my faithful comrade. And what news from my little...hound? Tridax: Tridax reporting. Lord Necronoid. I have eliminated the evidence of our movements...and the witnesses. Is there anything else I must do? Cadounus: Be silent...for now, Tridax. Necronoid, I have found what we seek. Necronoid: Good. The challenge will come and be answered. SENTINEL! GET OVER HERE! Sentinel Dragonoid flew in, wings spread. He landed and moved his wings down into resting position. (music is at 0:20) Sentinel: I am a Dragonoid! I do not take orders from you! (punches Necronoid) I come and go with the nobility I was born with! Necronoid: Gah. (jumps over Sentinel, who tries to punch up) Sentinel missed, so he spun around and tried to slam his fist on Necronoid. Necronoid dodged and got under Sentinel, then kicked him up. Necronoid: Do not forget who leads this team. Sentinel: I work with you, not for you. You would be wise to remember the difference. Ziperator flew in. Ziperator: Oh my poor master. How it pains me to see you...disrespected. Necronoid: Spare me, you gaseous sycophant! (music ends at 0:32) (this starts playing at 0:20) Ziperator: How will we get the weapon you and Cadounus speak of? We have no means of space travel that far. Necronoid: Silence! You know what you are told, which is nothing! (turns to Cadounus) We need the resources to build a spaceship, and a better base of operations than this PATHETIC insect planet. Cadounus: I suggest Venus. The only reinforcements they can get quickly are from Mercury, because the other planets will take a while longer to send troops. By then, I would expect a victory. Necronoid: You never fail me, Cadounus. We can use Venus and Mercury's defenses. Still....Mercury must be disrupted. We cannot face two planets at once. Sentinel: Then how do you propose we solve this? You speak in circles, Dharaknoid. (spits the last word) Necronoid: We will each lead two teams, Dragonoid. Sentinel: You dare speak as if it is a dishonor? YARR! (swings tail sword at Necronoid) Necronoid: HARDEN SHIELD! (hardens tarp and blocks) Do not test me, Sentinel! As I was saying...we will each have two teams. I will bring Cadounus and Ziperator. Sentinel: You stick me with the hound? Tridax: Grr.... Magnus: You forget me, Sentinel. (teeth flap around) I am...(growls)..more than capable. Magnus's eye looked and scanned Sentinel. Neither of them were very happy. Necronoid: We'll be taking the undersides of the space bridges. Don't fall. Sentinel: And there is no security there?! Necronoid: Free passage between planets is a right of all people in times of peace. There will be nothing. Sentinel: (spits) The pathetic way this world has fallen...unlike the elder days. (music ends at 1:05) (scene changes, it's two hours later) Drago: Pyrus! You should see this! Pyrus ran into the living room. Pyrus: F*ck...what? Drago: I think I recognize him from somewhere... (this is playing from 0:33) Pyrus: I knew the peace wouldn't last forever. Drago: NECRONOID. Aerogan: (wakes up) That name... Destroyer: Yup. That one again. Pyrus: Get ready. Contact the others, Aerogan. Aerogan got to a phone. Pyrus packed up everything he'd be needing, and readied his spaceship. Aerogan: Tony's closest. Pyrus: Let's roll. (launches ship) Drago: You're saying that again...after 10 years. (scene changes) (music is at 1:05) Cadounus: EMPIRE SPEAR. (stabs a Bakugan, and uses him as a warhammer on the end of his spear) I see something...(growls and neck blades flap) Necronoid: Hmm...and who could that be? Ziperator: That thing resembles....an old ship... Necronoid: It's obviously top of the line, you fool. Whatever it resembles, this is far stronger. The ship fired on Necronoid. Necronoid: YARGH. HARDEN SHIELD! (blocks) Ziperator: I'll go after it. Pyrus: Aerogan, man the turret. Ziperator flew up, saws extended, but was shot. Ziperator: Argh! Spinning shield! (creates energy shields from saws) YEOW! (is blasted down by tanks) Necronoid: Cadounus, guard Ziperator. I know that power...(flies up to ship) Ziperator: Got it...back to back. (retreats to Cadounus) Cadounus: Coward... The two fought off soldiers and Bakugan. Damakor: KILL THEM! FIRE! (blasts Twin Destructor) Cadounus: A battle gear...TELESTRIKER EROS! (makes TD implode) Damakor: ARGH! (skin is pulled off of back) Ziperator: LOCUSTS! (saws down a Buz Hornix) (music is at 1:46) Drago burst out of the ship. Necronoid stretched out a claw and shot energy beams. Drago: FUSION SHIELD! (jumps on shield and lands on Necronoid) Necronoid: RARGH! (grabs Drago) They spun all the way to the ground and landed headfirst. Pyrus: REVOLUTION TORNADO! Drago spun and kicked up at Necronoid's face. Necronoid: HEHEH. (goes under Drago and shoots him up from hand) ENERGY VOLTRIX! (music is at 1:52) Drago landed with a lava-filled punch. Necronoid staggered back and fired off two shots. Drago: FUSION SHIELD! Necronoid: So...once more, Drago? Drago: For the last time, I hope. Pyrus: Time to meet the devil, Necronoid. Necronoid: Not yet. (smirks and charges at Drago) (music is at 1:57) Drago punched Necronoid, who blocked with his hardened tarp and stabbed Drago's shoulder with a dagger. Drago: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (blasts Necronoid back) Necronoid fell to the ground, kicked Drago away, got up, and punched Drago in the back. Drago spun and kicked his face, then fired a few shots. Necronoid: DARGH! You've gotten good, Drago. It'll be a pleasure TEARING YOU APART. Drago: The same for you, my favorite old scumbag. REVOLUTION DESTROYER! Necronoid: HARDEN SHIELD! (blocks, then spin kicks Drago in the side of the head) Drago: ARGH! (cartwheels sideways, lands on one knee, and fires at Necronoid's face) Necronoid swatted the shot away with a blade. Pyrus: DRAGONIC INFINITY! Drago turned to energy and flew at Necronoid. Necronoid's sword broke, and his face was hit. He spun around and fired an energy net, trapping Drago. Necronoid: Time to die, old fool. (transforms both hands into a single massive cannon) Drago: FORCE FUSION STRIKER. (traps Necronoid in a lightning cage, messing up his shot) Necronoid: DARGH! (transforms hand into sword to cut cage) Pyrus: Blazer Saber! (Drago cuts his way out) Drago and Necronoid started fighting with their blades. Necronoid: As much as I enjoy this...CADOUNUS! ZIPERATOR! Attack now. Magnus: (runs in) Mercury has been taken! Drago: More f*ckers? A ship flew in and chased Magnus off. Cadounus: DIVINE CURSE RITUAL! (slashes Drago while spinning around him, using energy daggers) Drago: ARGH! OW! IT'S TIME! Pyrus: God may have mercy on your souls...(activates Destroyer) We sure as h3ll won't. (music is at 2:15) Destroyer stopped Cadounus, grabbed him by the body, and slammed him into Ziperator. Ziperator: D'OW! (falls) Necronoid: As usual...up to me! (kicks Destroyer down from behind) Destroyer rolled over and fired a missile. Necronoid: Black Harden! (pulls off tarp and throws it at Destroyer's missile) The tarp wrapped around the missile like a ball. Necronoid tossed it up and kicked Destroyer in the stomach. Destroyer: Blazer Saber! (runs at Necronoid) The ball came down, smashing an explosion on Destroyer. He was kicked in the cockpit, and Ziperator sawed him in the back. Destroyer: I'll take you all on! (pulls out multiple swords) Drago: DRAGONIC FUSION INFINITY! Destroyer spun around, slamming Ziperator on Necronoid. Drago: FIRE ON THAT ONE! Cadounus was blasted away, and fell without a word. Necronoid threw Ziperator behind him and tackled Destroyer. Necronoid: RAAH! (pulls out blade) (scene changes) (music ends) (this starts playing) Magnus activated his powers, magnetizing the ship the ground. Magnus: (aims cannon) COME OUT, WHOEVER YOU ARE! (music is at 0:07) Jaakor blasted Magnus away. Tony: Just the guys you failed to assassinate. Magnus: You ruined my credibilty! I'll KILL YOU! (fires) Tony: SONIC REFLECTOR! Not doing a good job of it! Magnus brought the ship on Jaakor's back. Magnus: HOW ABOUT NOW?! (blows up ship) Tony: You're a fool if you think that'll get us giving up. Jaakor: I can take you alone, Vertexx. Magnus: It's MAGNUS NOW! And I have UPGRADES! (blasts Jaakor away) Magnus magnetized Jaakor to his sword. Tony: Ok...we do need some help. Skytruss flew in and pushed Jaakor away from the sword. Magnus: (blasts at Skytruss) Orbeum: BARK SONIC DEFENSE! (blocks) Not a chance, upgrades or not. Jaakor: CHARGE! Tony: FIERCE DEMON THUNDER BLAST! Jaakor: Thorak, scout Mercury! Something's wrong! Thorak: Heheh, when do I get to fight? Tony: WHENEVER YOU FIND WHO'S THERE! NOW GO! Thorak flew off. Magnus: Oh, you don't want to find him. (slashes Orbeum down) Skytruss: He's no coward, he'll want to fight ANYONE! JUST LIKE ME! (blasts a rain of lasers from wings) Magnus: RAAH! OCULAR SHIELD! (blasts into Skytruss's attacks, causing them to turn around and chase Skytruss) Jaakor: PAY ATTENTION TO YOUR BACK. (has blasted Magnus down) FIRST RULE OF NINJA TACTICS. Magnus blasted Jaakor away. Magnus: HAVE A LOT OF POWER. FIRST RULE OF WARRIOR TACTICS! Orbeum ran at Magnus to bite him, but Magnus kicked blades into Orbeum's mouth. Orbuem: GAAK! Skytruss: SONIC CENTERPOINT! (blasts Magnus with laser) Magnus: No pain at all, thanks to my armor! Skytruss: The second part will get through ANY armor! Sonic waves erupted from within Magnus, causing pressure points in his body. He panicked and slashed Skytruss, then magnetized him to Orbeum. Orbeum: If we can't separate...then form Magmafury! Jaakor: ON IT. FIERCE DEMON THUNDER BLAST! Jaakor ran at Magmafury, firing lasers. Magnus shot back, and was much stronger. Jaakor: IT'S THAT GUN! I NEED HELP! Skytruss and Orbeum shot Magnus in the back. Magnus whirled around to finish them. Tony: FLAMING AETHER! Jaakor extended a blade from his cannon. Magnus: DIE! (fires, but doesn't work) WHAT?! Jaakor: I cut your...(punches Magnus in the face, causing him to stumble back) RETARDED D@MN GUN F*CKING HOSE! BAKUGAN, UNITE! Magmafury blasted Magnus again, who used Magnetic repulsion to send him away. Magnus: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU D@MN MONSTROSITY! Magnus sent buildings flying at Magmafury. Magmafury: FLAMING AETHER! (activates two blades and slashes the buildings while trying to get to Magnus) Magnus: (uses radio while Magmafury is distracted) I need reinforcements! Necrogans! Come in! THIS IS MAGNUS! I GOT TROUBLE! (scene changes) (music is at 2:11) Thorak was struggling to fight Sentinel and Tridax. Tridax: But I want to! Sentinel: It will only hinder me! Stay out of my way! (stabs Thorak with tail) Thorak: You bring dishonor to the family of a Dragonoid I know...(blasts Sentinel) Sentinel: DRAGON SHIELD! (blocks) YOU DARE SUGGEST THAT I AM LESS THAN THE GREATEST DRAGONOID?! ONLY I HAVE MEMORY OF OUR GREAT ELDER DAYS! (blasts Thorak down) I AM A PROUD WARRIOR! Thorak: A bit too proud, if you ask me! (ducks under a tail slash) SUCK. MY. LASER! (activates and blasts) Sentinel flew up to dodge. Sentinel: RAINING VULGAR! (rains fireballs down on Thorak) Thorak flew straight up, with no fear, as Jaakor had taught him. He slashed the fireballs and shot up. Sentinel: ERUPTING VULGAR! A volcano rose from the ground and hit Thorak. Sentinel: (gets Magnus's transmission) Now you can handle this fool, Tridax. It seems Magnus has found trouble! (flies to Venus) Thorak: And who are YOU!? Tridax: Tridax. (blasts water from forelegs) Thorak: What the eff?! (is in a ball of water) Tridax moved around faster than expected. Thorak: Guess I'm about to be in living h3ll... (scene changes) Magnus: ARGH! I CAN'T SHOOT! Magmafury: Your soul is stained with the blood of the innocent... Tony: Shadow Airstrike Cannon! Magmafury: Now it is time for you to feel their pain. Magnus: HAVE MERCY! Magmafury: Sorry...(aims cannons) JUST RAN OUT. Sentinel: CANNON VULGAR! Sentinel blasted Magmafury, sending him tumbling backward. Sentinel: You have disappointed me...bringing shame to this present world even further, Magnus. Magnus growled. Magnus: That'll change when we get the weapon! Sentinel: You rely too much on weapons! Be a WARRIOR! (slashes Magmafury with tail) (music ends) (scene changes) (this starts playing) Pyrus: We can't fight them all off at once! Cadounus: If you could...it would be pointless for us all to attack you together. (shoves spears into Destroyer's joints) Necronoid: (transforms right hand into massive cannon) Get out of our way. (blasts Destroyer down a hill) (scene changes) Tridax was firing off sonic waves through the water. Thorak swam at him, but the water pushed him back. (music is at 0:20) A ship flew from Mars, approaching Venus and Mercury. Pilot: So, there they are...I say we step in. Bakugan: Sure...they need it. The ship flew on. (music ends at 0:32) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts